So, you think she can dance?
by neferkefer123
Summary: After being dethrowned as Queen, Blair left the upper east side, only to return to 2 years later with a whole different career planned out, that will shock everyone, even Chuck, who then tries to seduce her into being with him. after S1 Ep13


**Chapter 1**

"Chuck please! I even bought the tickets! And I haven't seen you in so long, I think it's time for us to bond."

"Please sis, the only bonding I do is-"

"Chuuuuck! No! I'm talking about brother and sister bonding, and plus it's a ballet and at ballets there are ballerinas, and from what I heard they're very flexible in bed..." Serena couldn't believe she was saying this but she had to find a way for him to come with her.

"Flexible ballerinas, you say?" Chuck asked with a grin.

With a disgusted face, Serena nodded, "Yes...very flexible.."

"Then I'm definitely coming."

"Finally! And I'm sure this will help you get over you know who." Serena stated, hoping he would say the contrary.

"You can say her name, Serena, and I never had to get over B-Blair because I never cared about her. She's the one who left two years ago, she didn't have to leave." Serena could tell he was lying, but hearing him he didn't and still doesn't care about Blair made her angry.

"Chuck, you ruined her! If you hadn't sent that blast to gossip girl about her sex life, of course she wouldn't have to left." Serena almost screamed, she missed her best friend a lot. Blair hadn't visited New York since her reputation had been ruined.

"I ruined her life?" Chuck stormed, "She's the one who slept with me, then ran to her dear Nathaniel faking her virginity. She deserved it."

He liked her. And he still _likes_ her. Serena's face lit up with a smile.

Seeing her smiling, Chuck realized his big mistake, and quickly tried to cover up his jealous statement.

"I- mean I don't care if she slept with Nathaniel, it's just that she faked her virginity..." Chuck cursed himself, what kind of lame cover up was that? He was Chuck Bass, he was an expert at lying and hiding his emotions. But when it was about Blair Waldorf, he couldn't think straight.

"Right..." Serena only nodded. "Well I'll see you at seven for the Ballet."

She quickly turned around and walked out the door of his suit.

Waiting for the elevator, she secretly smiled to herself and softly whispered, "Who knew Chuck Bass could fall in love?" Well, she did.

**XOXO**

"Blair! You're up in ten minutes." The director called out in a hurry.

Making sure her hair was in a secure bun, Blair took one last glance in the mirror. Tonight was the night she would once again show her new talent to an audience. But she was becoming more and more nervous as the clock was ticking closer to 7.

"Blair, are you alright?" The girl next to her asked.

"I think I'm nervous..." Blair said weakly. Gosh, how she hated feeling weak.

"Blair Waldorf nervous? That's a first, you're never nervous, look just do what you always do and you'll be fine I promise."

"Thanks." Blair murmured and hurried out of the dressing room and headed towards the beverages.

She really needed water. It's true she never got nervous. But this was different she was in New York, the place she despises most. The place where her worst enemy lives—Chuck Bass.

"No, he wouldn't dare to show up here, he's Chuck Bass, he wouldn't be interested in this kind of stuff... I hope." She quietly muttered to herself. She dreaded this day for weeks, afraid she would run into that bastard again.

"Everyone in there places now! Show starts in 2 minutes!" The director once again called out.

Blair let out a huge sigh, "I'm Blair Waldorf, and no one will ruin this day for me."

She took one last sip of water, and walked out on stage with her head held high and a great big smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

**XOXO**

"Do you always have to be late, Chuck?" Serena whined, "the shows about to start. Hurry!"

"Well hello to you too, sis." Chuck drawled out.

Serena grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the entrance of the building.

A valet generously opened the door for them and chuckled softly at the way Serena, who was wearing a pink floor length Valentino dress and a pair of black pumps, was able to pull Chuck inside with such speed.

They finally found their own personal booths, which were quite close to the stage, and sat quietly together waiting for the curtains to rise.

"Excuse me miss? Would you like a program?" A tall, attractive man asked, interrupting their peaceful silence.

"Oh, yes please." Serena responded with a sweet smile.

The man handed both Serena and Chuck a small black booklet, but before Chuck could open it, Serena snatched it, "No, if you read it, then it'll ruin the whole show."

Chuck gave her a questioning look and was about to argue with her until a man's voice was heard through a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming to see our ballet. We are very proud to be able to perform here, and show you our new talented ballerina, who has worked hard to be able to perform for all of you. I'll stop talking now, enjoy the show!"

The curtains opened up to reveal a dark haired girl, her slim body wrapped up in a dark red cloth. Her head was looking down at the floor and as the soft music become louder, the girl raised her head and began to glide through the air like a gazelle with all her jumps and turns.

Amazed by how much talent this young girl consumed, Chuck was mesmerized by the way her body moved to the rhythm of the soft melody. Any man would beg to have a taste of her.

She was a beauty to look at. Her piercing eyes were as dark as a melted Godiva chocolate; her lips were full and red; and her hair, dark and lustrous had a sheen like chestnuts.

She looked so much like _her. _But it couldn't be, Blair never did ballet or anything physical as a matter of fact.

He gazed at her with much interest, watching as a man started slowly peeling off the red cloth, exposing little by little each part of her body. Once the dancer finished removing the small pieces of cloth, the ballerina was left in a golden leotard, which hugged her every curve. Her strong legs were bare, pale, and muscular, she resembled a fragile porcelain doll, ready to break at any moment.

It_ was_ her. He could recognize Blair anywhere -her lips, her hair, her legs, her skin, her eyes, her hips, there was nothing he had forgotten about her. It had to be her. He swiftly seized the program out of Serena's hand.

"Chuck, no! Wait!" Serena cried out in a loud whisper, while trying to snatch the booklet back from her brother's strong hands.

Without any success, Serena dropped her hands down in defeat.

Chuck opened the small booklet, only to find a picture of a young brunette with the caption of:

"_Our one and only prima ballerina_ _**Blair Waldorf**_."

**XOXO**

A/N: Ah yes, this might seem like a crazy idea, but I love ballet and it's my passion. So why not write about it? Well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And Reviews would be lovely! Good or bad!


End file.
